powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mele
Mele (メレ, Mere) is a user of the Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist (臨獣カメレオン拳, Rinjū Kamereonken) style, which focuses on stealth and accurate attacks. Biography She lived during the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion and died. However, ten years before the series, Rio revived her as a Rinrinshi due to having the same need for strength as he does, infusing with enough of his Confrontation Ki to be completely human-like. Since then, Mele fell deeply in love with Rio, though the feeling's not mutual, hence she fights only to prove her love to him even if it kills her. She is cruel and malevolent, and finds satisfaction in intimidating the weak. Mele is the one who carries out the plans and has many other kyonshi Rio brought back at her command, making a few exceptions to perfect herself while arrogantly stating her opponents' fortune of facing her. She possesses a more powerful Beast-Man Form, armed with two sais and able to use her tongue as a weapon. Unfortunately for her, Rio labels this technique as "lacking in both efficiency and force." However, Mele proves her loyalty to Rio when Braco offered her a second chance at life, only to kill him after snapping the three remaining True Poison off him, saying "being by Rio" is life. After this, it seems that Rio might respect her somewhat, as he places her in charge during his absence to revive Kata. Mele eventually began to distrust Kata and his methods, especially when seeing Rio in a madden state of mind, deciding to revive the other Fist Demons to save Rio. But in an unexpected turn, Mele is recognized by Rageku as being stronger than Rio, eventually becoming a student under Rageku after proving herself by fighting Sha-Fu. After Rio's defeat, Mele attempts to restrain him from getting himself killed, realizing that Sha-Fu's words about Rio have some truth. Though saddened to see Rio reduced to serving Maku, she is assured by Long that Rio would be back on top, having her follow Hihi to understand the meaning behind it. When Mele lost face with Rio when she suggested an easy road to gaining the Fury Confrontation Ki, Mele is convinced by Long to take out Gou Fukami to win back Rio. However, it resulted with her being the first to face and be defeated by GekiViolet, a humiliation that she managed to survive. She is told to obtain the Virtuous Beast Sword so Rio can enter the Beast Origin Village. But she lacked the dishonesty to obtain the weapon until Long used her love for Rio to break her personal taboo to get the artifact, gaining her own Fury Confrontation Ki as a result. Once she frees Rio, she accompanies him to the Beast Origin Village, where her potential is unlocked due to Beast-Fist God SaiDain's Beast Power Blooming, despite being undead. She joins Rio in learning how to harness the Mythical Beast-Fist's power, undergoing the Blood-Oath Ceremony which resulted in her being reborn as a Mythical General mastery over the Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist (幻獣フェニックス拳, Genjū Fenikkusuken) style. Eventually, growing suspicious of Long's motives conflicting with Rio's, Mele investigates him to uncover his true agenda. Once learning the truth from interrogating Sanyo, Mele manages to save Rio from Long's scheme and carry him away. Despite her valiant efforts to protect Rio, though, Long manages to knock Mele unconscious, and she is taken hostage to be tortured by Long himself. However, she is rescued by both the Gekirangers and a motivated Rio, who finally reciprocates her feelings towards him. Seeing Rio purging the Phantom Ki from his body, she renounces her position as a Phantom General as an act of love before joining the Gekirangers in fighting Long to return the favor for saving her. After Long was supposedly defeated, Mele was invited to live at SCRTC along with Rio. However, both Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami still had reservations about the two of them being there because of their actions in the Confrontation Beast Hall. To rectify this, she decides to undergo the Fist Judgment to cleanse herself of her sins, knowing full well that her life may be sacrificed in the process. After reminiscing about the time she spent in the Confrontation Beast Hall before it was burned to the ground by Rio, she takes on Ran in the Fist Judgment, intending to end her life. However, Long's interference changed the scenario as she pushes the Gekirangers out of the way to receive a fatal injury from Long's jaws. After some parting words to Rio, she dies in his arms; her body turning to dust as her soul awaited him at the other side. During the finale, Mele, alongside Rio, guides the three Gekirangers inside an astral Confrontation Beast Hall, revealing the Fist Demons before them and showing the path to unifying the two Beast Fist schools. Mele is later revived during the events of Go-onger vs. Gekiranger. Her name is taken from chameleon. Before entering battle, Mele says, "For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mistress, Mele!" (Rio-sama no ai no tame ni iki, Rio-sama no ai no tame ni tatakau rabu woriā. Rinjū Kamereonken tsukai Mere!). Most sources romanize her name as "Mele", but according to the computer display at the beginning of the Gekiranger movie, it is actually romanized as "Mere". In Japanese and many other Asian languages, no distinction is made between the "L" and "R" sounds, which is likely the source of this mistake. Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist GekiBeasts *RinChameleon Arsenal *Sais Chameleon-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Mele: * Infinite Violent Waves (無限烈波, Mugen Reppa): A rarely-used move that uses acupuncture with the tongue to allows one, another or the user him/herself, to enhance one's fighting power at the cost of burning up ones own cells. Because of this, use of this Ringi is a rarely performed as it drastically shortens the target's lifespan, with death assured should the target overexert him or herself. ** Super Infinite Violent Waves (超無限烈破, Chōmugen Reppa): A stronger version Rio used to increase his power with Mele's remaining Confrontation Ki, augmenting it. * Snaring Strike Fist (絡撃拳, Rakugekiken): Counterattack Ringi that fires a mass of energy from the fist. Mele is wielding her sai when she performed this on Braco. * Tongue-Slip Profusion (舌禍繚乱, Zekka Ryōran): Offensive Ringi that launches the tongue in a rapid-fast movement to impale an enemy. * Null-Exitinguish Wave (無効消波, Mukō Shōha): Secret Ringi. Similar to the Tongue-Slip Profusion, but disrupts Ki-flow, rendering the opponent powerless. * Lovely Penetration (可憐突破, Karen Toppa): Secret Ringi. Once at the peak of her jump, Mele charges forward, spinning her body right through her opponent. Mele executed this Ringi with her sais in hand. Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist Phoenix-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Mele: * Mythical Ki Filling (幻気充填, Genki Jūten): Mele uses it to transform into her Mythical General form, bypassing her Beastman form. * Flame General Fearful Desire (火将危願, Hishō Kigan): Mele's Gengi that projects her Mythical Ki as a phoenix to consume her opponents in its flames. * Mystic Release (幻開放, Genkaihō): Exposes master's Mythical Ki in its entirety. Also see *Camille Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Bangai Hero